mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A timeline since Crackers birth
2001 - Spider gives birth to Spencer, Cutlass and Crackers. 2001 - Spencer is killed. 2003 - Cutlass goes roving. 2003 - Spider dies. Rowan and Dot compete for dominance. 2003 - Rowan assumes dominance. 2003 - Rowan evicts Dot. 2003 - Rowan evicts Ferolia. 2003 - Rowan evicts Crackers. 2003 - Rowan gives birth to Lancelot, Cheese and Cheddar. 2003 - Dot and Crackers return to the group. Ferolia is Exiled. 2004 - Rowan dies. Crackers and Dot compete for dominance. 2004 - Crackers assumes dominance. 2004 - Crackers is joined by Mitch, who becomes her dominant male. 2004 - Crackers is pregnant. 2004 - Crackers evicts Dot, Cheddar and Cheese. 2004 - Crackers gives birth to Mango, Mozart and Bailey. 2005 - Crackers evicts her sister Triplus, who disappears. 2006 - Ferolia disappears. Lancelot, Bailey and Cutlass go roving. 2006 - Crackers dies. Mango and Mozart compete for dominance. 2007 - Mango assumes dominance. Mozart disappears. A lone male named Ducati becomes dominant male. 2007 - Bailey forms Apachies with Brobelle. 2007 - Lancelot is bitten by a puff Adder. 2007 - Red, Patch and Poppercat deflect and create Peaches. 2007 - Brobelle is killed. Loirana assumes Dominance of Apachies. 2008 - Rocky joins a splinter, but returns days later alone. 2008 - Mango dies. Mozart returns immediatley and assumes dominance. 2008 - Jelly deflects and creates Spirits. 2008 - Mozart gives birth to Apple and Angel. 2008 - Magica gives birth to Amber, Silver, VTF087, Snowy and Pecan. 2009 - Mozart goes missing. Bella assumes dominance. 2009 - Barley is bitten by a Cape Cobra. 2009 -Mozarts back! Bella steps down. 2009 Early January - Lancelot disappears. 2009 Late January - Mozart goes missing again. Bella assumes dominance. 2009 Late January - Bella gives birth to Chilo and Epla. 2009 Early February - Bella is taken by a gosshawk. Lady Magica assumes dominance. 2009 Early February - Mozarts back! Lady Magica steps down. 2009 Late February - Mozart dies of old age. Winona, Apple, Angel, Rydapuni and Magica compete for dominance. 2009 Late February - Magica assumes dominance. 2009 Early April - Magica is joined by Joey and Dorito, both who compete for dominance. 2009 Late April - Dorito assumes dominance with Magica. 2009 Early June - Apollo leaves the Tazarians and joins the Mezzians as Dominant Female. 2009 Early June - Diego leaves the Tazarians and joins the Gladiators as Dominant Male. 2009 Late June - War breaks out between Apachies, Tazarians and Mezzians. 2009 Late July -War ends. Many are dead. 2009 Early August - VTF087 disappears. 2009 Early August - Diego returns from Gladiators after being beaten out of his crown. 2009 Late August - War breaks out between Tazarians and Gladiators. 2009 Late August - Magica evicts Winona, Apple, Silver and Rydapuni. 2009 Early September - Winona, Apple, Silver and Rydapuni form Romans with 3 roving males, Romeo, Sarge and Almond. Silver and Sarge assume dominance. 2009 Late September - Diego returns to the Gladiators to fight for his crown. 2009 Early October - The war ends. VTF087's corpse is found by the water trough. 2009 Late October - A disease spreads through the Tazarians, Killing Snowy. 2009 Late October - Group splits. The disease disappears. Angel assumes dominance in one half of the group. 2009 Early November - The group reunites. Angel disappears. Category:Articles by TazariansAndApachies‎